1. Field
Embodiments disclosed herein relate to an etching device which decreases the loss of an etching solution and etches an electrode layer providing a good etching profile, an etching method using the same and a manufacturing method of a display device using the etching method.
2. Description of the Related Technology
Recently, flat panel display devices such as a liquid crystal display device, an organic light emitting display device or a plasma display plane (PDP), have received attention to solve some of the defects of heavy and large-sized conventional display devices such as a cathode ray tube.
A liquid crystal display device is one of the most widely used flat panel display devices at present. Generally, the liquid crystal display device includes a display substrate comprising thin film transistors formed thereon as switching devices for driving pixels. The display substrate includes a plurality of metal patterns, and the metal patterns are mainly formed through a photolithography process.
To perform the photolithography process, a photoresist layer is typically formed on an electrode layer on the substrate, and the photoresist layer is exposed and developed to form a photoresist pattern. The photoresist pattern is used as an etching prevention layer. Through etching the electrode layer, the electrode layer may be patterned.